Une année : Douze mois Plein de possibilités ?
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: En une année il peut se passer des tas d'événements et tout peut changer. Enfin si les deux partis sont d'accord.
1. janvier : Sors ton cache nez !

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Alors cet OS était une surprise pour une coupine ! \o/**

**Que je vous explique le principe ^^ Il s'agira de 12 OS, un OS par mois selon les dictons que je me suis rappelée l'autre soir ! En fait je les avais lus dans le journal de Mickey étant petite =D et j'ai eu cette idée de les adapter au Sterek ! Parce qu'en fait les vrais dictons sont liés à la météo ! Enfin vous comprendrez avec les titres !**

**Ah et désolé je suis un peu en retard pour le mois de janvier !**

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**janvier : Sors ton cache nez !**

Il errait comme une âme en peine dans le centre commercial. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Ah oui la superbe idée du mois de janvier d'une certaine rousse. Soi-disant parce que tout le monde n'avait pas pu être présent pour les vacances de Noël à Beacon Hills.

Mais c'était normal chacun avait sa vie maintenant ! Cinq ans après le lycée, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se retrouver au même endroit.

Et maintenant qu'il avait des vacances après ses examens, il semblerait que sa meilleure amie avait décidé de fêter Noël juste pour lui. Bon d'accord pour lui et le reste de la « meute ». Après le lycée tout s'était précipité en fait et un calme avait suivi leurs folles aventures de loups garous et mythes en tout genre.

Un nouveau souffle pour chacun. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait parce que lui avait du mal à oublier certains détails et certaines personnes que cela soit en bons ou mauvais souvenirs.

Surtout une personne en particulier et pas la plus facile à comprendre malheureusement. Visage mystérieux, haussement de sourcils à tout point de vue et réponse à double sens qui n'a finalement pas de sens précis. Hormis cela, il se demandait encore pourquoi des années après, il ressentait toujours la même chose…

De toute manière il n'était pas très sur de pouvoir revoir tout le monde. Enfin il verrait bien ! Pour l'instant il était coincé dans ce foutu centre commercial géant à chercher un cadeau pour la « loterie ».

Youhou super idée encore. Quand est-ce que les femmes comprendront que les hommes se fichent des cadeaux loteries, même entre amis ? Surtout entre amis en fait.

Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose très rapidement parce que la fameuse soirée était dans maintenant quoi ? Deux heures. Oui il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose là maintenant tout de suite.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Tout le monde était présent, enfin presque. Ce soir Parrish travaillait. C'était bien sa veine, se marier avec l'adjoint au shérif. Elle soupira, faisant lever une de ses mèches de cheveux roux. Bon elle lui passerait un petit coup de fil dans la soirée, histoire de lui raconter que son plan se déroule comme il faut.

Enfin à cinquante pourcent comme il faut vu que la deuxième partie de son plan tardait à arriver. Elle grommela et claqua son pied au sol, mécontente que tout ne se déroule pas comme initialement prévu.

\- Ca va Lydia ?

\- Hm ? Oui oui Kira t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tout le monde est arrivé ?

\- Non il manque encore…

\- Désolé ! Désolé ! _Cria une voix sur le seuil de la porte_. Les embouteillages. Tout ça tout ça. J'ai pas vu le temps défiler et puis du coup je suis parti en retard, la route à moitié bouchée donc ça m'a retardé encore plus et puis j'ai plus de batterie sur mon téléphone du coup j'ai pas pu te prévenir et puis tu me connais, j'ai tout fait pour arriver à l'heure ! J'ai pris un autre embranchement sauf que la route était barrée alors…

\- STILES !

\- Oui ?

\- Juste rentre.

Le jeune homme sourit de tout son long et ferma la porte derrière lui, retirant son manteau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Lydia.

\- On attend plus que toi tu le sais ?

\- Le meilleur se fait toujours attendre, non ?

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle entra dans le salon, là où tout le monde se trouvait déjà. Scott avait pris place dans le fauteuil et en voyant son meilleur ami un grand sourire orna son visage, il se leva presque immédiatement et vint l'enserrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- On s'est vu y'a à peine deux jours Scott tu le sais ? _Rit Stiles en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami._

\- Hm Hm.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et Stiles eut tout le loisir de voir qui était présent à cette soirée. Kira vint l'embrasser juste après Scott. Suivi de près par Liam qui plus timide lui serra la main en hochant la tête. Malia avec qui il avait quand même gardé un bon contact après leur séparation à la fin du lycée.

Mason qui faisait parti intégrante de leur groupe depuis que Liam les avait rejoints en fait. Danny qui était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé le salua de la main. Et le dernier, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le torse et toujours ce visage énigmatique.

C'est-à-dire le plus bourru des loups garous : Derek Hale.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête dans sa direction. Stiles le lui rendit sobrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de toute manière : « Hey salut tu m'as manqué ça te dit de boire un verre avec moi une de ces quatre ? ». Non bien sur que non. Son crush de lycéen pour le sombre Derek Hale ne devait pas refaire surface.

Bon ok. Un tout petit peu mais c'était la faute du brun aussi. Et de ses yeux verts. Pour le reste il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il se mordit les lèvres, perdu dans sa contemplation et surtout ses réflexions quand la voix de Lydia le sortit de tout cela.

\- T'es surtout en retard parce que tu as acheté un cadeau à la dernière minute.

\- Démasqué ? _Répondit Stiles en passant la main derrière la nuque._

\- Allez pose ton paquet dans le grand sac en toile sur la table.

Stiles sortit le paquet de son propre sac et le plaça comme demandé.

\- Alors ! Qui raconte quoi ? _Demanda Scott plein d'enthousiasme faisant soupirer la plupart d'entre eux._

**0ooo0ooo0**

La loterie avait déjà commencé et Stiles ne tenait plus. Il priait pour qu'une certaine personne n'ait pas son cadeau. Non pas que ça serait gênant ça lui serait surtout inutile et bon d'accord, il avait quand même choisi en pensant à _**lui.**_

Stupide cerveau.

En plus il ne restait plus que deux cadeaux dans le grand sac en toile. Les autres ayant déjà reçu le leur.

\- Bien. Derek à toi !

\- Je passe mon tour.

\- Oh tu vas pas commencer ! Chacun y a mis du sien. Alors tu déplaces tes fesses de loup grincheux et tu tires au hasard un cadeau.

Le loup grogna quelques secondes mais se déplaça néanmoins jusqu'au sac et plongea sa main dedans et en sortit un cadeau et c'est là que l'enfer pour Stiles commença.

\- Vas-y ouvre ton cadeau ! _S'extasia Liam avec un serre tête oreilles de chat sur la tête._

Le brun le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil et reprit sa place sans ouvrir son paquet au grand soulagement de Stiles parce qu'évidemment Derek avait trouvé le moyen de piocher son cadeau ! Au moins lui il avait pioché le cadeau de Kira et pour une fois c'était de l'utilitaire : des livres de cuisines avec des recettes rapides à faire.

Lydia fut la dernière à tirer son lot étant donné que c'était l'organisatrice et tomba sur le cadeau de Danny. Elle l'ouvrit ou plutôt déchiqueta le paquet, pressée de voir ce qu'elle avait eu. Elle eu un grand sourire en découvrant un magnifique collier et proposa à tout le monde de finir la soirée par un film comme avant.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Tout le monde était quasiment parti, il ne restait plus que Lydia, lui et…Derek. Derek qui étrangement aidait à ranger. Enfin il était bien élevé mais Stiles aurait pensé qu'il serait le premier à partir.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lydia en la remerciant et sortit. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, fouillant dans ses poches de pantalon pour retrouver ses clés. Et bien sur impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il grommela dans sa barbe quand les fameuses clés apparurent devant lui avec au bout une main.

Une belle main.

Ok il connaissait le propriétaire de cette main.

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur Derek, toujours en train d'hausser les sourcils.

\- Tu les as posé sur le meuble en rentrant.

\- Oh. Merci.

\- Hm.

Ils restèrent plantés là pendant plusieurs minutes à se regarder comme deux statues avant que le brun prenne la parole.

\- Ca va toi sinon les cours ?

\- Hein ? Ah ouais ouais. La routine tu sais.

\- Hm.

Stiles se grata la nuque, un peu gêné par la présence du loup qui lui barrait le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Il regarda rapidement aux alentours et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que la sienne de voiture alors il fit la chose la plus insensée qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Et Derek hocha la tête. Ils montèrent en voiture et un silence régna pendant les premières minutes rendant la situation encore plus gênante.

\- Et toi ça va ? Ca se passe bien ? _Finit par demandé le jeune homme craquant face au silence_.

\- J'ai trouvé un travail.

\- Ah oui ? C'est cool ça !

\- Hm hm. Ca occupe les journées.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je bosse dans une salle de sport.

Stiles tourna vivement la tête vers le loup. Une salle de sport ? Il fallait qu'il demande l'adresse à Lydia là parce que Derek dans une salle de sport ça devait valoir le coup d'œil ! Il secoua la tête se rendant compte du genre de pensées qui commençaient à envahir son cerveau. Heureusement que l'air frais de la nuit permettait de le rafraichir !

Ils parlèrent le reste du trajet de tout et de rien. Et ils finirent par arriver devant le loft du brun. Stiles ne coupa pas le moteur pour repartir et alluma le chauffage, un peu trop rafraichit quand même et se tourna vers son passager.

Passager qui souriait. Mon dieu Derek qui souriait. Il pouvait allumer un cierge demain.

Ce dernier sortit son cadeau de sa poche, et y sortit l'écharpe que Stiles avait soigneusement choisie cet après-midi.

\- Tiens. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi pour rentrer. _Chuchota le brun à son oreille avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue et de sortir de la voiture._

Les joues rouges, Stiles le regarda rentrer dans le bâtiment et partit.

Il faisait quoi durant les prochaines vacances ?

Un grand tour par Beacon Hills oh que oui.

* * *

Chu chu


	2. février:Reste au chaud dans tes souliers

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois de février ! =)**

**Sinon j'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Vivement que le froid s'arrête ! Je veux du soleil et du chaud ! ^^**

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Mercii ! Contente que ce premier OS te plaise ! Merci pour la review !_

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**février : Reste au chaud dans tes souliers**

Ses doigts tapotaient sur le volant de la voiture pendant qu'une musique funky passait à la radio. Il était sur le chemin du retour à Beacon Hills et plus les miles s'amoindrissaient plus il se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir aussi vite.

D'habitude à cette période de l'année il restait à l'université mais bon c'était sa dernière année, il avait déjà validé le premier semestre et les cours reprenaient dans seulement trois semaines donc il s'était dit pourquoi ne pas passer ce temps là à Beacon Hills voir son père et ses amis.

Et la raison principale n'était absolument pas dû au fait que Derek l'avait embrassé sur la joue la dernière fois. Non pas du tout.

Ok juste un peu.

Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi son cœur lui dictait toujours ce qu'il devait faire ? Il reprit sa respiration en voyant le panneau d'entrée de sa ville natale.

Allez voir son père en premier était dans le haut de sa liste alors il bifurqua sur la route jusqu'à sa maison. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes déjà et il était pressé de rentrer se reposer. Il se gara dans l'allée, étonné de voir la deuxième voiture de patrouille. Que se passait-il chez lui ?

Il sortit tout de même calmement de la voiture, prit son sac déposé à l'arrière et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée un cri retentit dans toute la maison.

\- YEAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ca c'est du sport !

D'accord, son père regardait juste le sport.

\- C'est le meilleur joueur de la sélection.

Avec ce qui semblait être la voix du député Parrish ? Cela expliquait la voiture de patrouille garée dans son allée alors. Il sourit et posa son sac dans l'entrée faisant un pas vers le salon pour aller dire bonjour et faire la surprise de sa venue.

\- En même temps, il n'y avait pas d'autres joueurs pour mettre ce point.

Oh mon dieu. Cette voix.

\- Eeeeh ! Stiles ! Mon garçon ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _Demanda son père en se levant et le prenant dans ses bras_. Je suis contente de te voir ! Les examens se sont bien passés ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? Oui oui P'pa.

Parrish le salua d'un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Quant à Derek il lui fit un timide signe de la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu rentrais ?

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise !

Un grand sourire ornait le visage de son père, il le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se décaler, l'air un peu gêné.

\- J'étais en train de regarder le football avec…

\- Parrish et Derek oui je vois ça.

\- Et on a commandé des…

\- Pizzas je vois ça aussi.

\- Et…

\- Ton cholestérol ?

\- Stiles.

\- Ca va t'inquiètes pas Papa, juste pour ce soir !

\- Euh..

Un des sourcils s'arqua au son d'interrogation que venait faire son père.

\- C'est juste la saison pour les matchs et il y en a encore quelques uns avant la grande finale donc on pensait avec les garçons…

\- Manger des pizzas durant toute la saison ?

\- Ouais ! Tu veux venir t'asseoir voir la fin du match avec nous Stiles ? _Demanda Parrish sauvant par la même occasion le shérif._

\- Je voudrais pas déranger.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes allez viens !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé, le shérif lui agrippa doucement le bras, murmurant à son oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le football.

\- T'inquiètes pas, P'pa et puis au moins maintenant je suis en âge de boire de la bière pendant que tu regardes un match !

Son père leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il prenait place sur le canapé, saisissant la bière que lui tendait Derek. Leurs mains se frôlèrent quelques secondes et le rouge réussit tout de même à monter à ses joues. Il allait falloir qu'il se calme sinon il n'allait pas tenir le reste de la soirée, vu les embardées que son cœur venait de faire.

Il se mit de biais, son dos reposant sur l'accoudoir de sorte que ses pieds reposent eux aussi sur le canapé. Son père s'installa à l'autre bout, augmentant le son de la télé pour suivre le match.

Alors qu'il buvait sa bière et regardait le match sans vraiment s'y intéresser, il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir Derek le fixant avec des yeux pétillants. Ses joues rougirent instantanément. Pourquoi fallait-il que Derek lui fasse autant d'effet ? Pour se calmer, il prit une gorgée de sa bière et tenta d'allonger un plus ses jambes, passant ses pieds sous les cuisses de son père.

\- AAAAH !

Tout le monde sursauta au cri du shérif et se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Mon dieu j'avais oublié à quel point tu avais les pieds glacés ! Une horreur !

\- Désolé. _Répondit Stiles en retirant ses pieds._

\- Vous voulez qu'on échange de place shérif ? _Demanda le loup en lui présentant sa place du fauteuil_.

\- Non merci Derek ça va aller je sais que toi tu le sentiras pas parce que tu es un… Enfin bref, Stiles va gentiment pousser ses pieds n'est ce pas ?

Stiles regarda à la fois le brun et son père, devait-il vraiment pousser ses pieds ? Non parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir Derek avec lui sur le canapé là ! Mais vu le regard que lui lançait son paternel –qui apparemment préférait largement le canapé au fauteuil- il fit un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Bien.

Il rétracta donc ses pieds les tordants un peu entre eux pour les réchauffer. Il esquissa un coup d'œil vers le loup qui cette fois-ci regardait le match à la télé. Mécontent de ne pas re-capter les yeux de Derek sur lui il prit une gorgée de sa bière et replaça machinalement ses pieds à leur place précédente.

\- Aaaaah ! Stiles ! _Cria son père en lui lançant un regard noir_. Ok Derek prend ma place.

Ils échangèrent leur place et le shérif poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Au moins là je resterai au chaud !

Comme réaction, Stiles lui tira simplement la langue avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière et d'oser un nouveau regard vers le brun qui était concentré sur le match comme si de rien n'était. Contrarié Stiles décida de pousser un peu ses pieds sous la cuisse du loup.

Sauf que ce dernier n'avait aucune réaction. Saleté de loup garou qui ne sent pas le glacier que sont ces pieds !

La mine renfrognée, il tourna sa tête pour suivre lui aussi le cours du match, mais le football américain ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue des heures de routes qu'il avait fait pour rentrer et puis il faut dire aussi que la main chaude et les caresses sur ses chevilles n'aidaient pas à le tenir éveillé.

Quoi quoi quoi ?

Il tourna sa tête pour faire face à au profil de Derek. Ce dernier avait l'air à fond dans le match alors que sa main était posée sur les chevilles de Stiles et son pouce faisait des cercles apaisants sur sa peau.

Les joues de Stiles prirent une nouvelle fois cette jolie teinte rosée et pour remercier Derek, il bougea et frotta un de ses pieds contre sa cuisse. Il put voir le sourire naissant sur le visage du brun alors que lui-même fermaient doucement les yeux, se reposant à ce contact.

Il était bien là, les pieds au chaud.

Il avait bien fait de revenir et il avait hâte de passer les soirées de prochains matchs de la même manière !

* * *

Chu chu


	3. mars : Ai de l'audace !

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois de mars =)**

**Après deux semaines dingues, me revoici avec une petite publication ! Je suis heureuse que les deux premiers OS plaisent ! Cela me fait super plaisir ! =)**

**Surtout que j'attendais avec impatience de vous faire partager cet OS ! J'suis fana de son titre et ce qu'il implique !**

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Mercii ! Heureuse que le mois de février t'ait plu aussi ! Le choubidou fait du bien !_

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**mars : Ai de l'audace**

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était retourné à l'université, sa vie d'étudiant ne lui avait pas du tout manqué pendant qu'il était à Beacon Hills.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tentait vainement d'écouter son professeur expliquer son cours. Ses pensées dérivaient sans cesse sur les moments qu'il avait passé dans sa ville natale avec son père mais aussi avec Derek.

Et surtout les fameuses soirées matchs de foot, en trois semaines il n'avait jamais vu autant de matchs… enfin presque puisqu'il avait passé son temps à regarder Derek de haut en bas de diagonale, à l'horizontal et tout ce qu'il pouvait s'en suivre.

Un coup de coude le sortit de ses pensées, il se réajusta sur son siège, lançant un regard noir à son voisin de table, qui se trouvait être également son colocataire universitaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es perdu dans tes pensées et t'as l'air totalement envouté par je ne sais quoi !

\- Non !

\- Mouais. Au fait ce soir on va toujours manger c'te génialissime nouvelle pizza ?

\- Yep ! Ah et Matt.

\- Hum ?

\- C'est toi qui paye !

Matt n'eut rien le temps de répondre que la sonnerie retentit, libérant ainsi tous les étudiants dont Stiles qui sauta sur l'occasion pour ranger sa tablette et sortir de la salle pour prendre un peu l'air. De toute manière c'était son dernier cours de la journée contrairement à son colocataire qui enchainait encore une à deux heures de cours.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment il prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et il n'allait pas pouvoir attendre jusqu'à la pizza de ce soir !

Balançant la tête, il se mit à siffler pour parcourir les derniers mètres jusqu'à sa voiture. A peine eut-il rentré les clés dans la serrure qu'il entendit un raclement de gorge. Sans se tourner, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Matt si t'essayes de négocier le fait de payer les pizzas de ce soir. Aucune chance mon pote.

\- Ahem. Ce n'est pas Matt. Qui est Matt ?

Oh mon dieu.

Stiles gèle sur place, la clé restant dans la serrure en étant à moitié tournée.

Mon dieu Mon dieu.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Derek.

Derek Hale avec des lunettes de soleil et sa veste en cuir.

Derek Hale totalement et irrévocablement l'homme le plus sexy sur cette terre, qui est là devant lui, sur le parking de l'université.

Il était passé dans une autre dimension ? Ou alors c'était un rêve ? Il admettait volontiers qu'il avait rêvé de voir le brun débarquer un jour ici mais de là à ce qu'il soit vraiment devant lui là maintenant avec les mains dans les poches debout nonchalamment.

\- Salut !

\- Salut.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Fin je veux dire je suis content que tu sois là ! Mais c'est une surprise ! Attends. Il s'est passé quelque chose à Beacon Hills ? Y'a une chasse ? Des meurtres ? Oh mon dieu !

\- Hey hey. Calme. _Dit Derek en se rapprochant de lui et posant une main sur son avant-bras. Il ne s'est rien passé à Beacon Hills._

\- Alors tu es venu pour…

Stiles avait du mal à finir sa phrase, lui qui était d'habitude sur de lui, était un peu déstabilisé face au loup surtout quand ce dernier portait des lunettes de soleil et qu'il ne pouvait voir ses yeux au travers.

\- Le club de sport où je travaille, ils ont besoin d'un remplaçant dans cette ville pour la semaine du coup je suis venu et je me suis dit que je pouvais passer te voir et j'ai tenté à la fac comme tu parlais de tes horaires une fois j'ai retenu.

\- Oh.

Oui « oh » et c'était le seul mot –si on pouvait appeler ça un mot- qui lui venait parce que voir Derek gêné le rendait encore plus dingue de lui. Et il avait arrêté de nier qu'il était complètement attiré par ce dernier. Surtout depuis l'histoire de l'écharpe. Echarpe qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac.

\- Donc voilà je te vois.

\- Oui moi aussi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de sourire et finir par rire, étant donné l'état de la situation. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots mais le principal c'est qu'ils étaient que tout les deux.

\- Ca te dirait de boire un verre ce soir ?

\- Oui oui !

\- J'ai un cours qui commence dans pas longtemps mais ce soir on peut se voir, j'suis descendu à l'hôtel Plaza et y'a un bar assez sympa et à côté y'a une pizzeria je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aussi y manger un morceau.

\- Oui d'accord ! J'serai là ! Je connais le coin en plus, j'y vais souvent c'est une super bonne pizzeria tu vas voir !

\- Cool. On se rejoint là-bas alors ? Vers dix huit heures c'est bon ?

\- Oui ! Niquel !

\- Bien. Je te dis à tout à l'heure alors. _Conclut Derek en lui faisant un petit signe de la main._

Stiles l'observa partir, ses yeux dérivant vaguement vers cette paire de fesses à jalouser n'importe qui. Bien. Ce n'était pas tout il devait se préparer pour ce soir et prévenir son coloc' que ce soir il avait rencard !

Parce que oui pour lui c'était définitivement un rencard. Enfin il espérait que cela en soit un.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il réajusta le col de sa chemise, se regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de soupirer.

\- Tu sais. Bien que ça me fend le cœur que tu partages notre soirée pizza avec un autre, je suis fier de me dire que tu vas finir enfin dans son lit !

\- Matt !

\- Quoi ? Arrête Stiles… Depuis le temps que tu me parles de ce fameux Derek.

Bon. Peut-être qu'il s'était un peu confié à son coloc'. Mais pour sa défense, ils se connaissaient depuis le début de la fac, et ils se faisaient confiance.

\- Avoue au moins que tu crèves d'envie que la soirée finisse comme ça.

\- NON !

\- Mouais. C'est pas moi que tu vas convaincre ! Quoiqu'il en soit protégez-vous ! _Conseilla Matt en se levant du lit et lui pinçant la fesse._

Stiles réussit à le gifler sur le bras de justesse en grognant. Il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de la chambre. Dans quelques minutes il allait faire face de nouveau à Derek et tout allait très bien se passer. Une soirée normale entre amis.

Enfin, il espérait peut-être un petit peu plus quand même…

**0ooo0ooo0**

La soirée avait été encore plus belle que ce qu'il espérait. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, fin surtout Stiles avait parlé mais l'essentiel était là. La pizza avait été la meilleure de l'année.

Sauf qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre. Il était un peu déçu au moment de sortir du restaurant mais gardait son sourire quand même. Après tout il passait la soirée avec le brun. Brun qui était venu à l'improviste sur le parking de sa fac !

Il sourit bêtement en repensant à cela quand il sentit une main se poser sur ses reins. Tournant sa tête il fit face au profil de Derek, souriant. Son cœur se réchauffa encore plus à ce geste et il le suivit, avançant dans la rue.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel du loup, Stiles se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête pour le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et avant même que Derek puisse dire quelque chose après s'être mis en face de lui, il combla l'espace entre eux deux, accrocha ses mains à la veste de ce dernier et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mouvants quelques secondes pour l'embrasser.

Puis il se recula et regarda les yeux écarquillés du brun qui n'avait pas vraiment réagit à son geste. Tant pis, ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il espérait mais si cela devait se passer ainsi…

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer plus que cela, que Derek le rapprocha de lui d'un seul coup pour l'embrasser à son tour, murmurant tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Idiot.

* * *

Chu chu !


	4. avril : Ne te découvre pas d'un fil

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois d'avril =)**

**Alors je sais que j'avais dit à certains d'entre vous que j'allais publier au milieu du mois mais hélas je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps ! Très occupée au début du mois, je me suis dit que j'allais publier la semaine dernière mais non plus ! Me suis choppée un super rhume donc je publie l'OS simplement maintenant !**

**Mais j'ai en stock un OS fini depuis plusieurs semaines donc je pourrais le publier avant l'OS du mois de mai =D et puis en ce moment je suis à fond dans l'écriture d'un nouveau vive la motivation ! Ca et le visionnage intensif d'Hawaii 5-O ! *_***

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Sasunaruchan : Oh que oui surtout avec ces deux là ! Les choses sérieuse sont pour bientôt ^^merci pour ta review_

_Melanie : Je trouve la fin mignonne =) et au moins Stiles est fixé ! Merci pour ta review_

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**avril : Ne te découvre pas d'un fil**

\- Tu refais ta tête de déterré. _Soupira Matt._

\- C'est normal.

\- Et tu vas me dire pourquoi ?

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit sa plus belle tête de dépressif possible.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon. Et tu peux rien faire pour arranger la situation ?

\- Hormis le menotter à mon lit ? Non là j'en ai aucune.

\- Quoi ?! _Cria Matt avant de comprendre la référence_. Attends. T'es en train de patauger dans le noir tout ça parce que ton mec depuis un mois doit repartir ?

\- Oui… Son remplacement est fini.

-Stiles… Tu sais que l'année finie dans moins d'un mois ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu sais que tu vas rentrer chez toi et le revoir ?

Stiles acquiesça vivement à l'idée de rentrer chez lui dans sa maison, profiter de Derek et de ses mains chaudes –dieu que cet homme avait des mains parfaites- se vautrer dans le canapé du salon, passer aussi du temps avec son père et…

OH MON DIEU

Son père.

Son père a qui il n'avait pas précisé le nouveau détail de sa vie. Oh et puis après tout il était majeur et vacciné ! Et son père était le shérif et possédait une arme. Un point par tout, la balle au centre. Non mais il allait être compréhensif ! Il aimait bien Derek, surtout vu les nombreuses soirées foot ! Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir !

Tout allait très bien se passer et il allait pouvoir profiter du brun partout dans la maison.

Un grand sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait sur la table.

\- Me dis pas que tu viens de penser à un truc pervers ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Là. T'as une tête de vicieux.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit et il fit jouer ses sourcils pour augmenter la suggestion salace qu'il avait en tête. Et la réaction de son colocataire n'avait pas de prix. Ce dernier fit un air dégouté avant de retourner son attention vers le professeur.

Fier de lui, Stiles retourna soupirer dans son coin. Derek s'en allait demain. Il avait intérêt à profiter un peu plus de lui ce soir.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Durant les trois semaines que Derek avait continué son remplacement, il n'était pas beaucoup rentré dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Matt. Non la chambre d'hôtel du brun était vraiment plus intéressante sans parler évidemment de l'occupant.

Il ouvrit les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'habituer au jour qui filtrait à travers les carreaux. Il s'étira autant qu'il le put, avec la main de Derek posé sur son ventre et gigota pour se retrouver sur le côté, observant son amant, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte laissant passer un simple filet d'air.

Amusé, il posa son doigt sur son nez et retraça quelques courbes de son visage lentement. Plusieurs fois, le loup grimaça sentant ce contact sur sa peau mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux, laissant tout le plaisir à Stiles.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, néanmoins, il bougea, se retrouvant sur le dos, faisant gémir de contrariété le plus jeune, mécontent de voir son petit jeu s'arrêter.

\- Stupide loup.

Alors il décida de lui grimper littéralement dessus, le chevauchant à califourchon sur son bassin, ses deux mains plaquées cette fois sur son torse. Une chance que Derek dorme seulement en caleçon. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à résister à chaque fois mais bon la vue était très agréable !

Doucement, il se mit à le caresser, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer chaque parcelle de peau, créant de légers frissons et une chair de poule.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé. _Chuchota t-il._

-Hmm.

\- Oh ne fait pas semblant.

Les lèvres de Derek formèrent un sourire sur son visage et il se décida à enfin ouvrir les yeux.

\- Peut-être que je dormais vraiment.

\- Ou peut-être que tu faisais exprès de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ah oui ? _Murmura le brun alors que ses mains se posaient sur les cuisses de son amant._

\- Hm hm. Comme je suis un expert dans l'art de te réveiller, tu voulais profiter au maximum de mes talents.

\- Peut-être.

\- Ah ah ! Tu vois je suis le meilleur.

Derek se redressa, maintenant Stiles sur ses cuisses. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de dériver vers sa mâchoire et son cou, suçotant longuement un morceau de peau. Les mains du plus jeune ayant quitté leur place, se déplacèrent jusqu'à saisir les épaules du loup, les doigts se creusant un peu dans la peau sous la pression et le plaisir montant.

Sauf qu'avec toute la délicatesse dont pouvait faire Stiles, il lâcha le fond de sa pensée à ce moment précis.

\- Tu peux pas demander à ton patron de rester encore ?

\- Stiles. _Soupira Derek contre sa peau ayant dû la lâcher à contrecœur_. On en a déjà parlé. Les cours finissent dans moins d'un mois.

\- Et alors ?

\- On va se revoir très vite.

\- J'ai quand même pas envie que tu partes. T'as même pas idée depuis combien de temps j'attends ce qui se passe là. Alors moins d'un mois de cours, c'est long très long, surtout quand tu t'es habitué aux dernières semaines ! Alors non j'ai pas envie que tu partes, et si je pouvais casser une jambe à la personne que tu as remplacée que je le ferais. Et puis je vais avoir froid sans toi. _Termina Stiles en se décalant du loup et voyant sa tête, il se mordit la lèvre_. Trop d'informations ?

Le loup sourit et redéposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant cette fois-ci plus ardemment passant ses bras dans son dos pour le faire basculer sur le lit et le surplomber.

Stiles eut un petit rire et l'encercla de ses jambes. Oui parfois, il aimait beaucoup avouer le fond de sa pensée.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une série télé, une télénovelas. Il était là dans les bras du brun devant la voiture de ce dernier. Derek devait repartir et il ne voulait toujours pas, et il se fichait de ce pouvait penser les autres.

Derek finit par se séparer de lui et s'avancer vers sa voiture, ouvrant la portière semblant chercher quelque chose. Stiles haussa un sourcil en le regardant faire, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait. Il le vit sortir avec sa veste en cuir et s'approcher de lui.

Sans comprendre, il sentit le loup faire passer sa veste sur ses épaules, l'ajustant comme il faut. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, regardant Derek et cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait donné sa veste avant que celui-ci ne se penche vers lui, l'embrasse et ne chuchote tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Pour que tu ne prennes pas froid et que ça te fasse penser à moi.

Il sourit, attrapant les pans de la veste et la serrant contre lui.

Vivement que les semaines qui lui restaient à faire passe vite. Très vite.

* * *

Chu chu


	5. mai : Fais ce qu'il te plaît !

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois de mai =)**

**Alors les jours fériés c'est bien mais du coup je me suis crue lundi quasiment toute la journée ! Heureusement prise de conscience et je me suis souvenue qu'on était mardi !**

**Bien après quelques débâcles, je vous livre ce petit OS assez rigolo normalement pour passer un bon moment je l'espère ^^**

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Ouiiii ! Contente que cela t'aies plu ! Et voilà enfin la suite ! Merci de me suivre et de laisser des reviews cela me fait super plaisir ! =)_

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**mai : Fais ce qu'il te plaît !**

Les cours étaient finis pour lui et il était rentré depuis quelques jours à Beacon Hills, maintenant il allait pouvoir profiter pleinement de son temps et comme il faut en plus.

Souriant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les dresser un peu en pic sur sa tête et réajusta son col avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Ce soir tout devait être parfait. Il présentait Derek Hale à son père. Enfin présenter. Il le connaissait déjà depuis longtemps mais pas avec la nouvelle étiquette de « petit-ami ».

Bien. Il fit craquer ses doigts en entendant son père passer le pas de la porte de l'entrée et déposer ses clés dans la coupelle à cet effet.

\- Stiles ?

\- J'arrive papa !

Stiles dévala les escaliers aussi qu'il pouvait et arriva face à son père qui retirait ses chaussures, assis dans le canapé.

\- Tu vois je suis à l'heure pour notre dîner !

\- Oui je vois ça. C'est cool.

\- Cool ? Ça va Stiles ? T'as l'air un peu… Nerveux ? _Demanda le shérif en observant son fils danser un pied sur l'autre._

\- Oui oui t'inquiètes pas. J'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir.

\- Oh je suis autorisé à manger gras ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Quoi il se passe quoi ? Tout de suite les grands mots !

\- Disons que tu m'as plus habitué aux brocolis et autres choses vertes non indentifiables, qu'une bonne et grosse pizza !

\- Oui bah j'ai trouvé que c'était plus pratique. Et que ça allait compenser. _Finit Stiles dans un murmure_.

Son père haussa un sourcil mais se résigna à finir d'enlever ses chaussures avant de les ranger dans le placard de l'entrée.

\- J'ai le temps de prendre une douche avant ou même pas ?

\- Oui oui vas-y. Je vais préparer la table en attendant.

**0ooo0ooo0**

La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison et le shérif haussa un sourcil, s'attendant à voir son fils débarquer pour ouvrir la porte comme à son habitude. Sauf que personne ne vint et que l'on sonna une deuxième fois.

\- Je vais ouvrir Stiles ! _Cria-t-il._

\- Ok ! j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! Oublie pas de donner un pourboire au livreur !

\- Oui oui. _Marmonna son père en se saisissant de son portefeuille sur la commode de l'entrée_.

Ouvrant la porte, il se surprit à arrêter son geste en découvrant un homme brun qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

\- Derek ?

\- Shérif.

\- Il y a un match de foot ?

\- Pas que je sache non.

\- Oh. Tu es devenu livreur de pizza alors ? Je croyais que tu te plaisais bien au club de sport ?

\- Euh non non je travaille toujours au club de sport.

\- Mais alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et avec nos pizzas ?

Avant même que Derek puisse répondre, Stiles déboula, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva en trombe dans l'entrée à côté de son père.

\- Derek ! _Sourit le jeune homme un tant soit peu crispé._

\- Oui Derek. _Répondit le shérif_. Derek est le nouveau livreur de pizzas ?

\- Quoi ? Non non. Derek dîne avec nous.

\- Et tu lui as commandé des pizzas ? Et pourquoi il dîne avec nous ? Pas que je n'apprécierai pas ta présence Derek.

\- Papa.

\- Stiles ?

\- Papa je te présente Derek.

\- Ca je le vois bien qu'il y a Derek sur le pas de la porte portant des cartons de pizzas.

\- Derek mon petit ami.

\- Oh.

Stiles observa le visage de son père changer d'une expression à une autre. De l'étonnement, il passa au froncement de sourcils, puis par un étirement de lèvres qui le firent sourire pour ensuite faire la fameuse tête intimidante.

Avec une sorte de sourire carnassier, il laissa entrer le loup, et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Bien Derek. Je suppose que tu as payé les pizzas ? Non parce que je me vois mal t'arrêter pour agression sur un simple livreur et vol de pizzas.

\- PAPA !

Le shérif s'en alla dans la cuisine, prenant les boites de pizza des mains du brun qui resta interloqué pendant un long moment, stoïque dans l'entrée avant de lever un sourcil vers son petit ami. Petit ami qui suivit son père du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le pan de mur de la cuisine. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Derek et se rapprocha de lui, posant calmement ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Derek ?

-…

\- Derek ? Bien. Tu es un loup-garou donc tu vas reprendre conscience et revenir avec moi hein ? Tu vas pas te laisser impressionner par mon père qui je te l'accorde est passé en mode shérif fais-moi peur et qui je le crains va te faire subir le pire interrogatoire de ta vie. Quoique niveau interrogatoire tu as subi pire que ça quand je t'ai dénoncé à la police quand j'étais au lycée. Oh mon dieu ! Tu as des interrogatoires chez les flics à cause de moi à chaque fois ! Je suis le pire copain du monde ! Je suis horrible ! Fuis Derek ! Fuis pendant que tu le peux encore sinon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager un baiser ramenant Stiles sur terre, tout du moins en partie.

\- Ok.

\- Ca va aller Stiles. Ton père est pas si terrible que ça, non ? Et puis j'ai passé beaucoup de soirée à regarder le foot avec lui, je devrais m'en sortir.

\- Mouais.

\- Au pire je te kidnappe et on s'enfuit à l'autre bout du monde. _Conclut Derek en laissant son petit ami dans l'entrée et allant dans la cuisine pour voir s'il pouvait aider._

Stiles resta pantois quelques minutes et finit par se ressaisir. Il ne restait plus qu'à « affronter son père ».

**0ooo0ooo0**

Finalement, la soirée se passa bien. Très bien voire même trop bien. Derek n'avait pas subi l'interrogatoire de sa vie, non juste quelques questions par-ci par-là.

En fait, Stiles avait l'impression d'être passé dans une autre dimension. Pas qu'il redoutait la réaction de son père mais de là à ce qu'ils soient copains comme ça !

\- Stiles ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je disais que je comprenais mieux pourquoi tu regardais le foot avec nous quand tu es revenu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé le foot Stiles. _Sourit son père_. Donc je comprends mieux ce que tu regardais maintenant.

Tour à tour il regarda son père et Derek qui lui sourirent. Il se renfrogna quelques minutes avant que son petit ami ne le pousse légèrement de l'épaule. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et fut surpris par un autre baiser plutôt chaste à son grand regret tout compte fait.

Ils entendirent le shérif se racler la gorge et Derek finit par se décaler, s'excusant vaguement.

\- T'inquiète pas mon garçon. J'ai connu cette fougue.

\- Papa !

\- Par contre. La fougue. Pas sous mon toit quand je suis présent. Et le canapé. Par pitié. Je regarde le foot sur le canapé Stiles, alors tu épargnes le canapé, compris ?

\- Mais mais ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ! Qui te dit que c'est pas Derek qui me saute dessus hein ?

Son père se mit à rire avant de s'arrêter aussitôt et de pointer son fils du doigt comme un avertissement.

\- On a beau dire en mai fais ce qu'il te plait. Le canapé Stiles. Tu Epargnes Mon Canapé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le shérif embrassa son fils tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas cette soirée avec les deux hommes, juste qu'il se faisait très tard et qu'il prenait le premier quart du matin dès l'aube, donc il ne pouvait pas rester.

Quand à Stiles, il se tourna vers le loup et le regarda longuement semblant réfléchir aux paroles de son père. Il avait accepté leur relation. Il sourit et se rapprocha du brun, commençant à l'embrasser.

Son père n'avait rien dit à propos de la douche ?

* * *

Chu chu !


	6. juin : Soigne ton jardin

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois de juin =)**

**Avec cette canicule je ne sais pas si l'OS va pouvoir faire descendre les températures ! Donc désolée par avance ! Un peu de bon moment et de romantisme ne fait pas de mal aussi dans ce mois de juin ^^**

**Pour info, je ne regarderai pas la saison 5A de Teen Wolf tant que cette dernière ne sera pas finie, je n'ai pas du tout le temps en ce moment et je pars à l'étranger durant l'été, donc merci pas de spoilers =)**

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Oui plein de bisous plein de romantisme, sont tellement choupis aussi ! =) J'adore le personnage du shérif, et j'ai adoré écrire sa réaction ! Ils trouveront toujours un moyen d'échapper aux restrictions ! Merci pour ta review !_

_Julia13Verseau :Oui il a toujours une autre solution en tête ! =D merci pour ta review_

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**juin : Soigne ton jardin **

L'air était tiède, le soleil se couchait rapidement, et les reflets orangés se dispersaient dans l'air. Les oiseaux gazouillaient gentiment dans leur nid, attendant sagement le retour de leur mère pour les nourrir. Un bruissement au loin n'affectait pas leur attention. Pourtant quelqu'un avait l'air de ne pas apprécier d'être dans la nature.

\- Tu vas arrêter d'être geignard ?

\- Je suis pas geignard.

\- Non à peine.

Stiles croisa les bras et se tourna de l'autre côté, montrant son dos à son amant. Ce dernier sourit et se dandina quelque peu pour se rapprocher et se coller à lui, l'encerclant de ses bras.

\- Arrête de bouder. On est pas si mal là.

\- Pas si mal ? _Répéta le plus jeune en se tournant vivement faisant face au brun_. Pas si mal ?

\- Oui ?

\- Sois sur de toi quand tu dis ça Derek Hale.

Stiles pointa son doigt contre son torse avant de recroiser les bras, boudant toujours aussi exagérément ce qui fit sourire son amant.

\- En plus on n'a même pas de couverture.

Son sourire s'agrandissant, Derek se colla encore plus contre Stiles, passant une de ses jambes entre celles de ce dernier. Les sourcils face à lui se haussèrent, l'amusant encore plus. Il avança son visage et de la manière la plus douce qu'il pouvait il frotta son nez contre celui plus fin et finit par déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu triches. _Marmonna Stiles contre les lèvres de son petit ami._

\- Non.

\- Si.

Continuant son avancée, Derek le retourna sur le dos et le surplomba de son corps, plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, le tout sans cesser de l'embrasser. Automatiquement, Stiles noua ses bras autour de son cou, commençant à gémir légèrement à travers le baiser.

Le loup finit par se décaler et l'observa longuement et tendrement, laissant le bruit extérieur les entourer.

\- Alors on est pas bien là ?

\- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Hum Hum.

\- Et que faut-il à monsieur pour le convaincre de partager un bon moment ? _Susurra Derek contre les lèvres douces avant de les mordiller._

A cette sensation, le corps de Stiles gigota pour tenter d'échapper à la tentative d'influence qu'il subissait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Derek le convainc ? D'accord il avait de sacrés arguments et oui il était totalement amoureux de cet homme mais cela ne devait pas être la seule raison quand même ! Apparemment si, vu que son corps finit par se calmer et qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser le brun prendre le contrôle du baiser torride qui l'attendait.

Derek aspirait doucement ses lèvres, avant de s'amuser à lécher les lèvres une par une, glissant sa langue entre elles pour aller jouer avec sa comparse. Il l'entraina dans un baiser sensuel, le détournant de ses pensées négatives, tandis que sa main glissait plus bas.

Celle-ci arriva à la lisière du pull, passa la barrière du tissu pour se faufiler dessous, caressant la peau qui se contracta sensiblement avant de se laisser totalement faire. Derek sourit à travers le baiser mais continua son ascension, arrivant jusqu'au haut du torse, passant sur ses mamelons, les pinçant, les tournant.

\- Hmmm.

Ravi, le loup ne s'arrêta pas et redescendit sa main, cajolant la peau douce récoltant de nouveaux gémissements. Il en profita pour se surélever un peu, lâchant par la même occasion les lèvres de son petit ami, mais sans qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, il lui retira son pull, le laissant torse nu.

\- Tu es déloyal. _Chuchota Stiles alors qu'il reprenait son souffle suite au baiser_.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon moyen de te réchauffer ?

\- Oh. Tu es ma nouvelle couverture ?

Derek sourit découvrant ses dents blanches et se pencha en avant, lui faisant croire qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau mais dévia bien vite sa trajectoire, descendant directement dans son cou aspirant la peau.

Il descendit plus bas, repassant sur ses bouts de chairs, les léchant chacun à leur tour, créant de légers frissons. Continuant, il s'attarda un long moment avant d'abandonner et d'être attiré par le ventre plat et finement musclé. Il déposa plusieurs baisers, se délectant de simplement poser ses lèvres sans jamais rester vraiment.

Il le savait qu'il agaçait son amant, mais lui ça plaisait au plus haut point. Toujours souriant il commença à abaisser le pantalon avec ses pouces, découvrant le creux des hanches, son endroit préféré.

Stiles était de plus en plus perdu dans les sensations. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées d'elles-mêmes aux cheveux bruns, appuyant par moment pour inciter Derek à rester un peu plus longtemps.

Au moment où son pantalon se baissa, restant coincé au milieu de ses hanches, il gémit plus fort, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir.

La langue du brun, lécha la forme de l'os saillante, savourant le goût de cette peau. Avec ses dents, il mordit la chair puis la lécha de nouveau.

\- Plus… Derek… plus !

\- Pas encore…

Grognant, Stiles tenta de se défaire de la prise du loup, même si ce dernier usait de ces fameux sacrés arguments. Pourtant le brun ne bougea pas et poursuivit son affaire avec le plus grand soin. Il aimait prendre son temps et Stiles le savait ou plutôt le subissait mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il adorait les préliminaires de cette manière, surtout avec Derek !

Quand enfin, il décida qu'il avait assez grignoté la peau de son petit ami, il descendit le pantalon le long des jambes sauf qu'il s'arrêta net dans sa manœuvre, faisant s'interroger Stiles qui se releva sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? _Demanda-t-il avant de voir la grimace sur son visage_. Et pourquoi tu fais une grimace pareille ? Je suis pas appétissant ?

\- Toi si. Ton père non.

\- Mon père ? Qu'est ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu te rappelles que je suis un loup garou ?

\- Sans blague Sherlock.

\- Il vient juste de dire qu'il avait toujours un fusil à porter de main si on continuait et qu'il tenait à sa pelouse de la même manière que son canapé.

Stiles soupira en retombant en arrière, attendant que Derek se place à ses côtés, son ardeur totalement calmée.

\- On aurait mieux fait d'aller dans les bois même si j'aurai pu me casser une jambe ou ce que tu veux. Mais tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu que le camping dans le jardin c'était une mauvaise idée !

* * *

Chu chu


	7. juillet : Plante les piquets

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois de juillet =)**

**Bientôt les vacances pour moi j'ai hâte ! Un peu de repos mixé avec un super voyage !**

**Alors dans cet OS, un peu d'humour, de romantisme ah et de jalousie ?**

**Je remercie la guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Oui il vieille sur son fils le shérif !Vouii la prochaine fois ils s'éloigneront le plus possible du jardin ! Merci pour ta review ! Chu chu _

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**juillet : Plante les piquets **

Content de son nouvel achat, il gara tranquillement la voiture sur le parking du club de sport. Lui avait beau être en vacances, son petit ami ne l'était pas pour autant et cette semaine il travaillait.

Il sifflota en sortant de la voiture, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Cet après-midi après avoir fait un achat intéressant pour leur prochaine sortie en forêt – et oui il allait finir par obliger Derek à sortir en forêt avec lui et lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un danger public- il voulait maintenant faire la surprise de sa présence à son amant.

Bon et observer le brun dans son travail.

A cette idée, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. La pensée de Derek en train de faire un cours de sport, juste en jogging et débardeur moulant, ses muscles saillants.

Oui bon, s'il voulait arriver en un morceau et ne pas sentir la tension sexuelle, il valait mieux qu'il arrête de penser à tout cela.

\- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? _Demanda une voix féminine alors qu'il venait juste de passer la porte d'entrée_.

\- Je viens voir Derek. Derek Hale.

\- Vous avez un cours de programmé ?

\- Non non je suis…

\- Sans rendez-vous prévu ça va être impossible Monsieur. Derek est très occupé.

Elle était bonne celle-là ! Elle se prenait pour qui cette greluche ? Avec ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de tripoter autour de ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus gentille ? Elle était à l'accueil c'était la moindre des choses quand même !

Une autre jeune femme arriva à ses côtés et salua de la main l'hôtesse à l'accueil.

\- Hey Sally comment tu vas ?

\- Bien bien, j'suis bientôt en retard au cours de Derek. _Gloussa la jeune femme._

\- Oh oui vas-y file. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre.

\- Oui mais il est carrément trop sexy quand il est en colère.

\- M'en parle pas !

Les deux jeunes femmes gloussèrent en concerto avant de saluer et que la dénommé Sally rentre dans la salle derrière la porte vitrée.

Stiles resta pantois plusieurs minutes, clignant des yeux l'air totalement hagard. Il venait de rêver ou bien deux greluches venaient de baver et de parler de son mec ? Ouais parce que là c'était son mec à lui et à lui seul.

Il se doutait que le fait que Derek travaille dans une salle de sport attirait le regard de certaines jeunes femmes mais pas de cette catégorie-là ! Et puis, Derek ne lui avait pas forcément dit qu'il donnait des cours à des femmes ! Bon en même temps il ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé et dans sa tête c'était plutôt des mecs qui assistaient au cours du loup.

Mais quand même il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de comportement !

Il reprit rapidement contenance une fois la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de se passer et se retourna vers la blonde à l'accueil. Celle-ci était totalement perdue dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle manucure, mâchant grossièrement un chewing-gum qui la faisait ressembler à une vache.

Ne faisant pas attention à lui, il en profita pour se diriger vers la grande salle de sport et sans le moindre souci passa la porte.

Il se retrouva au milieu de plusieurs appareils, que cela soit des vélos, des tapis de courses ou tous autres appareils. Il longea le mur pour ne pas déranger les différentes personnes s'exerçant et arriva dans un couloir où plusieurs portes vitrées se trouvaient.

Curieux, il partit à la recherche de son amant.

Derrière la vitre de la première porte, se trouvait une salle avec un professeur donnant un cours de fitness pour personnes âgées avec des justaucorps très serrés pour certaines femmes. Stiles sourit amusé et continua son chemin.

La deuxième salle donnait lieu à un entraînement de boxe surement selon les enchaînements que faisaient les deux sportifs.

La troisième salle était celle qui allait le plus l'intéresser. En effet, il y trouva son beau brun, en pantalon de jogging moulant et débardeur comme il l'avait dit. Machinalement et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte il se lécha les lèvres et gloussa légèrement.

Derek était là, le plus sérieusement du monde en train de faire un échauffement. Assis par terre, il étirait ses jambes dans des mouvements amples et fluides.

Cependant, quelques bruits dérangèrent sa contemplation. Il tourna sa tête pour apercevoir greluche numéro deux. Plissant les yeux il fit la moue tout en croisant les bras.

Il observa pendant plusieurs minutes le cours et faillit intervenir quand la jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents et de tout son charme quand Derek passa à côté d'elle pour l'aider à faire les exercices.

Elle savait que draguer l'amant des autres n'était pas correct ? Bon il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Son homme était beau et peut-être n'était ce pas marqué qu'il était en couple.

En ayant marre d'assister à la drague, il toqua doucement la porte vitrée sachant que le loup l'entendrait même s'il pensait qu'il avait déjà senti sa présence.

A peine eut-il posé sa main contre la vitre que Derek tourna le regard vers lui avec un léger sourire. Il donna un exercice à faire et sortit de la salle.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oui moi aussi Derek ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Quelle surprise tu me fais là c'est trop gentil de ta part ! _Répondit le jeune homme ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être sarcastique._

\- Stiles ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Ce qui m'arrive ? Je sors du magasin et je passais par là alors je me suis dit je vais faire une surprise à mon homme ! Mais non j'suis rentré en cachette dans le club parce qu'une greluche m'a rembarré et une deuxième est arrivée disant qu'elle adorait quand tu étais en colère ! Et je la revois là dans ton cours en train de littéralement te draguer.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit et il en profita pour se rapprocher de Stiles.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Toi. Tu es jaloux.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Si tu l'es.

\- Hmpf. Un petit peu alors. _Finit par marmonner Stiles._

Attendri, le brun le colla contre lui et délicatement lui prit les joues et l'embrassa au début chastement puis un peu plus langoureusement.

Stiles se perdit dans le baiser et quand le brun se sépara de ses lèvres il resta pantois quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers la salle et de voir le regard horrifié de la dragueuse.

Derek l'embrassa rapidement avant de retourner dans sa salle. Satisfait Stiles retourna à la voiture non sans un dernier signe d'au revoir de la main à la jeune femme –simple revanche- et il lança une dernière phrase sachant très bien que son amant l'entendait.

\- Au moins maintenant elle sait à quoi s'en tenir et ça m'évitera de lui planter les piquets de la nouvelle tente dans le dos !

* * *

Chu chu !


	8. août : Prends la route !

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois d'août !**

**J'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances ! =)**

**Alors dans cet OS un peu de provocation ? Oh et une bonne idée de la part de chacun !**

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Contente que tu aies autant aimé l'OS de juillet ! Merci beaucoup :$ Oui Derek en prof de sport je pense qu'on serait nombreuses à s'inscrire ! Les dictons sont un peu détournés par rapport à ce que j'avais lu petite =) merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Chu chu_

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**août : Prends la route !**

Il tapotait joyeusement ses doigts sur sa cuisse au rythme de la musique passant à la radio bougeant sa tête à chaque parole.

\- Tu t'amuses ?

Stiles tourna vivement sa tête la hochant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il en profita également pour installer ses pieds sur le tableau de bord, toujours sous le regard de son amant.

\- Stiles. Tes pieds !

\- Rooo on est pas dans ta camaro là ! Détends-toi un peu Derek !

\- Parce que tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? On ne met pas les pieds sur le tableau de bord.

Avec une moue digne d'un enfant de cinq, le jeune homme retira ses pieds dans une lenteur calculée observant les jointures des mains du brun se tordre sur le volant.

\- Be Calm my sourwolf.

\- Je suis calme.

\- Oh vraiment ? _S'amusa Stiles en se rapprochant de son amant._

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Pour seule réponse, Derek eut le droit à un sourire aguicheur avant de sentir une main sur sa cuisse. Main qui commença lentement à remonter le long de sa jambe.

\- Stiles je conduis.

\- Hm hm.

Sans faire attention aux propos du brun, Stiles continua sa nouvelle activité, caressant comme il se doit la cuisse de Derek remontant lentement et sensuellement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Stiles fut tout de même surpris d'avoir été jusque là sans se faire jeter par son amant.

Toujours sans le regarder, il entreprit de défaire la ceinture encombrante, sentant le membre gonflé d'envie de Derek. Un sourire s'arma sur ses lèvres et il s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Sauf que son moment de plaisir s'arrêta net par un grand coup de frein de la part du loup, lui faisant cogner sa tête contre le volant.

\- Derek ! _Se lamenta le jeune homme en se frottant la tête_. Mais pourquoi tu as freiné comme un barge ?

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu allais faire ? _Demanda le loup en refermant son pantalon, de manière un peu essoufflé._

\- Bah une gat.

\- Non ne le dis pas.

\- Faut savoir mon loup ! _S'amusa Stiles en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres fines._

\- Je conduisais Stiles.

\- Oui et ?

\- Tu comptais vraiment ?

\- Ooh fait pas ton prude Derek ! On l'a déjà fait et tu m'as jamais arrêté avant ! _Bouda presque le châtain, croisant ses bras, se remettant comme il faut dans son siège._

\- La voiture était à l'arrêt Stiles.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh. C'est bête alors~

Les sourcils de Derek se haussèrent, son compagnon avait repris son air aguicheur. Qu'avait-il donc encore en tête ? En plus ce weekend était l'idée de Stiles. Camper dans les bois pendant trois jours. Sur le principe il était d'accord, le jardin de la maison Stilinski n'avait pas été une bonne idée la dernière fois mais les bois c'était beaucoup plus dangereux !

\- Tu vas te tenir tranquille ?

\- Peut-être~

Le clin d'œil que rajouta Stiles à sa réponse n'aidait pas Derek à calmer son envie de lui sauter dessus maintenant. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, il avait vraiment envie de lui là et il devait se retenir jusqu'à leur arrivée… dans les bois.

Au bout d'une heure de route, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'orée d'un bois ouvert au public spécialement pour le campement. Ils prirent le nécessaire pour s'installer et ils commencèrent à monter la tente.

Et celui qui a dit que monter une tente se faisait en moins de quinze minutes, et bien si le loup l'attrapait il lui arracherait la gorge avec les dents. Cela faisait une heure qu'il se battait avec les différents tuyaux et leurs tailles à faire passer dans cette foutue tente !

Le tout sous l'œil de son amant qui avait abandonné l'idée de l'aider vu que Derek grognait de plus en plus.

Au final, le brun réussit tout de même à installer la tente, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à planter les piquets pour la maintenir au sol. Il tendit la main vers Stiles sauf que ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Les piquets Stiles.

\- Oui et bah tu les as pris avec le matos de la tente j'ai rien pour toi moi.

Le brun regarda autour de lui, l'air perdu avant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait des nouveaux piquets de tente. Il les avait retirés du reste du matériel à cause de la foi où Stiles était venu le voir au travail. A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux cacher ces fameux piquets. Sauf que maintenant il se retrouvait bien embêté vu qu'il ne les avait pas emmenés.

Il se trouvait même très embêté.

\- Tu as oublié les piquets hein ? _Sourit Stiles._

\- Oui ?

\- Bon bah tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant.

De quoi parlait-il encore ? Derek lâcha la tente, la laissant reposer à même le sol sans aucun maintien et regarda son amant retourner vers la voiture, tout en enlevant ses vêtements. D'abord les chaussures, puis son tee-shirt qu'il balança directement à son loup.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à me faire l'amour dans ton 4x4.

Oh.

Oh oh.

Derek observa son amant puis il détourna la tête vers la tente toujours à ses pieds, puis le tee-shirt qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant de reporter son regard vers Stiles qui s'installait tranquillement sur la banquette arrière.

En moins d'une seconde, le loup grogna de plaisir et s'avança presque en courant vers sa voiture oubliant totalement la tente mais en étant d'accord sur une chose : il avait bien fait de prendre la route pour un weekend camping dans les bois.

Oh que oui !

* * *

Chu chu


	9. septembre :Je ne sors pas de la chambre!

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois de septembre ! Bon j'ai 24h de retard sur le mardi mais on est toujours en septembre ! Mais hier ce n'était pas possible pour moi de publier, sorry !**

**Dans cet OS un peu d'inquiétude, et pis une petite surprise pour l'un des deux !**

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Cool que l'OS du mois d'août t'ait fait rire ! Oui ils sont choux et Stiles profite grandement de Derek ! Waaa merci merciiii ! / Chu chu _

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**septembre : Je ne sors pas de la chambre !**

Cela faisait quasiment une heure que Derek se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui refusait de lui ouvrir cette fameuse porte et sans lui dire la raison. Le loup commençait a sérieusement perdre son sang-froid. Que se passait-il encore ?

Se pinçant l'arête du nez entre ses doigts, il souffla longuement, tentant de garder le peu de calme qui lui restait encore.

Heureusement que le shérif n'était pas encore rentré et qu'il se doutait de sa mauvaise réaction s'il défonçait la porte de la chambre de son fils. Bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas en cet instant.

Il tambourina une nouvelle fois sur le bois, attendant une réponse aussi fugace soit-elle de la part de son amant.

\- Stiles ! Vas-tu ouvrir cette porte ?

\- Non.

Voici la seule réponse qu'il obtenait depuis tout à l'heure. Un grondement sourd remonta dans sa poitrine et il tenta tant bien que mal de l'arrêter, ne voulant pas que sa colère prenne le dessus. Il était à deux doigts de se transformer en loup garou et ne faire qu'une charpie de cette séparation entre lui et son petit-ami.

De plus la légère odeur de sang qu'il sentait commençait à s'insinuer de plus en plus à travers son odorat. Et si Stiles était vraiment blessé ? Pourtant il n'entendait aucuns pleurs, donc cela ne pouvait pas être cette hypothèse. Alors quoi d'autres ?

\- Stiles. S'il te plait ouvre.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Il te suffit d'ouvrir le verrou et d'actionner la poignée.

\- Ah ah très drôle. Je sais comment on ouvre une porte Derek.

\- Alors ouvre cette FOUTUE PORTE ! _Gronda le brun en posant son front contre le bois._

Ca y est il perdait le dernier soupçon de calme qui lui restait et c'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'il ressentait autant de peur et que cette dernière se manifestait de cette façon. Pourtant Stiles le savait très bien comment il pouvait réagir, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre des années auparavant. Et même si maintenant il avait encore une plus grande maîtrise, ce dernier devait se douter que quand il s'agissait de lui, ses réactions ne pouvaient pas être totalement contrôlées.

\- Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver contre moi alors ? _Demanda d'une petite voix Stiles au bout de quelques minutes._

S'énerver contre lui ? Pourquoi devrait-il être en colère contre son compagnon ? Qu'avait-il donc fait encore comme bêtise ?

Reprenant contenance, il serra les poings rapidement et se redressa.

\- Oui.

Ce fut sa seule réponse et de toute manière, il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autres sachant que ce simple mot allait enfin lui permettre de le voir. Il entendit le son du verrou et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Immédiatement il entra dans la chambre et chercha Stiles du regard. Il le trouva penaud derrière la porte, tenant encore la poignée, se mordant fortement les lèvres.

S'avançant rapidement vers lui, il l'inspecta avec son regard avant d'approcher sa main pour saisir son amant et le prendre dans ses bras. Sauf que celui-ci eut une réaction totalement inattendue, il s'écarta vivement du loup et tritura ses mains entre elles, grimaçant parfois.

\- Stiles ? _Appela doucement le brun_. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et là Derek commença vraiment à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Lui qui était toujours en train de parler ou de le rendre fou, il était là devant lui totalement silencieux.

Il s'approcha tout de même de lui, lui faisant relever la tête face à lui.

\- Hey bébé, est ce que ça va ?

Les joues de Stiles rougirent au surnom. Derek ne l'appelait comme cela très rarement, c'était seulement la troisième fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. L'emploi de ce surnom le fit totalement fondre et il combla l'espace restant entre eux deux et se colla contre son torse, cachant son visage dans son cou.

Le loup raffermit sa prise et passa ses mains dans son dos. Doucement, il frotta ses mains contre son pull, essayant de rassurer son compagnon sans savoir la raison de son comportement. Il déposa de rapides baisers sur sa joue puis descendit une de ses mains vers sa hanche. Cependant quand cette dernière passa sur ses côtes pour descendre, Stiles émit un petit cri et se sépara bien vite de son amant.

Arquant les sourcils, Derek le regarda et tenta une nouvelle fois de poser sa main sauf que Stiles l'en empêcha.

\- Stiles ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Non non c'est rien. J'ai dû me cogner et ça me fait mal c'est tout. _Répondit-il maladroitement._

\- Tu sens le sang.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Montre-moi.

\- Non. Non. Je t'assure c'est rien !

\- Stiles !

Cette fois Stiles se mordit fortement la lèvre mais laissa son amant soulever son pull et décoller la fine compresse présente.

Derek quant à lui faisait tout pour ne pas faire plus de mal à son petit-ami. Evidemment, une fois la compresse enlevée il écarquilla grandement les yeux.

Aucun bleu n'était présent. Oh que non.

Un tatouage.

Stiles s'était fait faire un tatouage.

Un tatouage représentant la tête d'un loup noir au centre d'un triskelion. Le même symbole qu'il avait tatoué dans son dos.

Il remit la compresse comme il faut, et baissa lentement le pull. Puis il prit la tête de Stiles entre ses mains et tendrement l'embrassa.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour prendre leurs souffles.

Finalement Stiles brisa le petit silence qu'il s'était installé, triturant avec ses mains le bas du tee-shirt du loup.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? _Remarque le plus jeune._

\- Pourquoi je serais en colère ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça kitch ou bizarre ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais trouver cela bizarre ? Hum ?

\- Je sais pas. Plein de raisons.

\- Je n'en vois pas une seule. _Répondit Derek en plaçant ses mains en bas des hanches de son amant sous son pull, faisant cette fois-ci attention. _Je trouve cela plutôt sexy en fait.

\- Sexy ? _Répéta Stiles lorgnant sur les lèvres._

\- Hm Hm.

\- Sexy comment ?

Le sourire de Stiles s'était grandement agrandit, sa confiance revenant par la même occasion ainsi que son soulagement face à la réaction du loup.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se déplaçant en même temps vers le lit. Derek avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce que venait de faire Stiles le touchait vraiment et il espérait que ce qu'il avait prévu prochainement se déroulerait parfaitement.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

* * *

Chu chu


	10. octobre : Sois sobre

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois d'octobre ! **

**Alors ce moi-ci un peu de tendresse ! **

**Je remercie les guest :**

_Sasunaruchan : Oui ils sont parfaits ensemble ! =D Alala Derek lui prépare un petit truc ! Merci pour ta review ! Chu chu_

_Ju : Merci beaucoup c'est gentil ! =) Contente que la fic plaise ^^_

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**octobre : Sois sobre**

Halloween. C'était de loin la fête qu'il détestait le plus. Enfin cette année surtout.

Croisant ses bras il se laissa allez complètement dans le fauteuil. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ?

Ah oui. Pour faire plaisir à son petit ami. Petit ami qui en ce moment dansait ou plutôt gesticulait dans tous les sens sur la piste de danse mélangé parmi tous les autres, portant fièrement son costume.

Après tout ce dernier ne lui allait pas si mal que cela surtout quand il bougeait. Il portait une combinaison noire avec tout son squelette dessiné dessus. Et il s'en était vanté de son costume, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre son poids et sa phrase culte favorite.

Sauf que maintenant, lui, il se retrouvait tout seul sur ce vieux fauteuil vintage dans la maison près du lac de Lydia.

Parce qu'évidemment c'était la jeune femme rousse qui avait organisé toute cette fête avec quelques collègues de travail, des amis en communs et bien sur tout leur petit groupe.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de tenter de reporter son regard sur la piste de danse improvisée qui se tenait dans la véranda, sauf qu'il ne vit plus son amant. Il le devinait là-bas bien de part ses sens mais trop de monde dansait et les odeurs se mélangeaient. Grognant il réajusta sa position comme si celle-ci allait changer quelque chose à son humeur.

\- On a l'impression que tu ne t'amuses pas Derek.

Le brun tourna sa tête vers la voix et aperçut Kira dans son déguisement parfait de sorcière.

\- Je m'amuse à ma façon.

\- Ca je n'en doute pas. _Répondit la jeune femme en riant_. Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt rejoindre Stiles sur la piste de danse.

\- Pas mon truc.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant ton pied qui tape au sol au rythme de la musique indique le contraire. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien.

Derek grommela et baissa sa tête pour observer son pied. Effectivement ce dernier avait décidé de le trahir. Il arrêta tout mouvement, posant sa main sur son genou et frottant vivement pour calmer ses nerfs.

\- Va danser ! Profites-en ! _Lança Kira en repartant vers la piste de danse._

Derek lui se contenta de recroiser les bras en tentant un nouveau coup d'œil à son amant. Cette fois-ci il put l'apercevoir grâce à son costume. Voir un bout de squelette se dandiner parmi des vampires, sorcières, citrouille et autres créatures toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres, était assez surprenant en fait.

Il soupira et retourna dans sa contemplation du plafond. Après tout il était très beau ce plafond avec ses poutres apparentes.

\- Tiens t'es pas avec Stiles toi ?

Mais tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour venir le voir ce soir ou quoi ? On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille un peu de temps en temps ? Déjà que ses plans tombaient à l'eau pour le début de la soirée. Il fallait en plus qu'on vienne lui rappeler que Stiles n'était pas avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux, ignorant cette fois-ci la remarque du nouvel intervenant. Pourtant il aurait dû sans douter. Cet intervenant là pouvait être coriace.

Une sensation fraîche et humide sur son épaule nue le fit légèrement sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Là, il vit Scott lui tendre une bière avec un sourire compatissant.

Stiles avait raison.

Maudit loup-garou et leurs sens.

Il accepta néanmoins la bière et en but quelques gorgées tout en observant l'autre loup qui en faisait de même.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu avec mon meilleur ami et j'en suis désolé pour toi. Tu sais comment est Stiles dans une fête ? Il s'amuse et profite à fond, mais ne t'inquiètes pas va, vu la centaine de coup d'œil qu'il t'a fait depuis que je me suis approché de toi, il ne va pas tarder à te rejoindre. _Affirma Scott en s'éloignant du brun._

Derek n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une masse s'abattit sur lui, lui prenant sa bouteille de bière et la finissant entièrement avant de la déposer sur le sol à côté du fauteuil. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et une tête se cala sur son épaule, un souffle chaud et léger se répercutant sur sa gorge.

\- Tu complotais quoi avec Scotty ? _Murmura une petite voix d'un ton fluet_.

\- Rien. _Répondit le brun en resserrant ses bras autour de lui._

\- Pourquoi tu mens ? Je t'ai vu écarquiller les yeux ! Et quand tu écarquilles les yeux c'est qu'il y a un truc qui te plait pas ou qui va pas comme tu le voudrais. Et puis d'abord t'es même pas venu me rejoindre pour danser ! _Débita Stiles en relevant la tête, montrant ses joues rougies et ses pupilles dilatées._

Délicatement, Derek passa sa main dans les mèches courtes et folles de son amant. C'était le seul geste qu'il pouvait faire en évitant de se mettre du maquillage partout. Quoique vu comment s'était installé le plus jeune il devait surement avoir des traces sur son cou et son épaule, étant donné que le visage de Stiles était recouvert de noir et de blanc pour faire coïncider le tout avec son déguisement.

\- Et toi tu as un peu bu, non ?

\- Même pas vrai ! _S'offusqua Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse sans pour autant bouger de sa place._

\- Tu sens l'alcool.

\- Pas vrai. Ton nez de loup garou est bouché et pis c'est tout.

Le loup pouffa et rapprocher son visage du sien, déposant ses lèvres sur celles boudeuses, tant pis pour les traces de maquillage. Au moins le geste fit sourire son petit ami qui reprit sa position précédente, bien décidé cette fois à ne plus y bouger.

\- Dis. Mon père est de garde c'te nuit. Tu dors à la maison avec moi ?

\- Ca dépend.

\- Hein ? _S'étonna le plus jeune, se collant encore plus à lui comme un koala._

\- Tu comptes boire encore ?

\- Mais j'ai pas bu !

-…

\- Bon. Un pitit peu. Mais t'es sexy déguisé en Wolverine, même si t'as enlevé tes griffes mais bon t'es un loup quoi t'as déjà des griffes. Et pis tu faisais pas assez attention à moi aussi…

Raffermissant sa prise sur les cuisses du châtain, Derek se leva, le gardant tout contre lui, prenant sa veste en cuir qu'il avait abandonné dès le début de la soirée à cause de la chaleur dans la maison, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Avant de passer la porte il croisa Lydia qui s'étonna de les voir partir aussitôt. Après quelques explications comme quoi Stiles avait un peu bu et qu'il préférait le ramener maintenant elle les laissa partir.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le petit sourire de Stiles par-dessus l'épaule musclée et le pouce levé dans sa direction qu'elle comprit.

Ces deux-là allait fêter Halloween à leur façon !

* * *

Chu chu !


	11. novembre : Laisse-moi te surprendre

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le fameux OS du mois de novembre ! **

**Alors ce mois-ci toujours un peu de tendresse, de désir et de douceur entre nos deux amoureux ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews depuis le début ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! =D**

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**novembre : Laisse-moi te surprendre**

Stiles gesticulait et arpentait le loft de Derek de long en large et en travers, babillant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Soit c'était une super nouvelle et il racontait tous les détails à son amant et cela faisait deux heures que cette histoire durait.

Au début, le loup avait été attentif comme à chaque fois. Bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais, entendre son amant s'égosiller était assez curieux et amusant à voir. Sauf que parfois, pour être toujours honnête il décrochait pour une quelconque raison.

Mais aujourd'hui la raison était différente.

Stiles avait débarqué comme un forcené à son loft et avait commencé à déblatérer sur cette fameuse nouvelle. Nouvelle, qui avait l'air passionnante. Bien sur, si Stiles avait annoncé tout de suite les faits, il aurait été heureux pour lui et l'aurait félicité comme il se doit. Malheureusement pour le pauvre jeune homme, il n'avait pas pu savoir quelle était cette information puisque ce dernier avait contourné comme il se doit le sujet principal.

Donc le brun n'en avait rien su et avait perdu le fil à cause de quelque chose de précis qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible en fait.

Le tatouage que Stiles avait fait deux mois plus tôt.

Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas d'apparaître à cause des mouvements de bras du jeune homme –qui gesticulait vraiment beaucoup trop- et qui du coup soulevait son teeshirt, le laissant donc apparent aux yeux du loup.

Loup-garou qui finit par déglutir à force de voir ce morceau de chair précis devant lui. En plus Stiles avait choisi une tenue plutôt alléchante, un jean moulant ses jambes et ses fesses, ainsi qu'un léger chandail.

Alors en plus du tatouage, il avait le loisir d'admirer les fesses de son amant. Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les idées qui y passaient. Sauf qu'au même moment, Stiles leva les bras en l'air une nouvelle fois. Acte qui fit relever son chandail et laisser entrevoir son tatouage.

Là s'en était trop pour Derek, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres sèches pour les humidifier. Son calme commençant à disparaître pour laisser place à son désir.

Désir de faire qu'une bouchée de son amant, n'importe où dans son loft.

\- Derek ?

-…

\- Derek tu m'écoutes ?

-…

\- Apparemment non. Bien joué Stiles. T'as parlé dans le vide depuis environ deux heures. Chouette. T'étais tout content d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle pour ton nouveau boulot à ton copain et il s'est lassé ! Bingo Stiles ! Tu parles trop et tu le sais triple buse que Derek est pas bavard ! Raaah et en plus maintenant je parle tout seul ! _S'énerva le jeune homme en regardant la grande fenêtre._

\- Non tu ne parles pas tout seul.

Stiles sursauta en entendant cette voix mais se ressaisit bien vite en sentant deux bras l'entourer au niveau de son ventre. Se calant doucement dans la chaude étreinte il se laissa aller et soupira.

\- Tu as décroché un boulot alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Où ça ?

\- A l'institut de criminologie.

\- Mais c'est formidable ! Je suis fier de toi !

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu ne m'as pas du tout écouté.

\- Oui vraiment et pour le reste tout est de ta faute. _Répondit le brun en caressant doucement la peau de son ventre à travers son chandail._

\- Comment ça ma faute ?

Le jeune homme se retourna dans l'étreinte, faisant face au loup qui avait des yeux brillants de désir. Un petit « oh » sorti de sa bouche avant que deux lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes. Rapidement le baiser prit une tournure plus langoureuse et sensuelle.

Ils finirent par se séparer, tout deux haletant. Stiles passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, fermant lentement les yeux aux douces caresses sur ses hanches, lui déclenchant plusieurs frissons.

\- T'es sexy. _Finit par chuchoter le brun au creux de son oreille._

\- Hein ?

\- Hm hm. T'as pas idée. Te voir gigoter dans tous les sens, voir ta peau douce et puis… voir ton tatouage…

\- Mon tatouage ?

\- Hm hm.

\- Oh.

Le nez du brun remonta doucement le long de sa joue, allant frotter tendrement contre le sien.

\- Et il t'inspire quoi de nouveau mon tatouage ? _Demanda Stiles curieux._

\- Plein de choses.

\- Comme quoi ?

Le sourire du loup s'agrandit et il recommença à l'embrasser, tout en le dirigeant vers le lit plus loin dans la pièce. Les tibias de Stiles cognèrent contre le lit et le brun le poussa pour le faire tomber. Immédiatement, il le surplomba, le gardant dans sa chaleur.

Ses mains passèrent une nouvelle fois la barrière de son pull, allant caresser son fameux tatouage. Stiles frissonna à la sensation et se cambra légèrement, laissant tout le loisir à son amant de l'admirer.

Bientôt le chandail ne fut plus un problème pour Derek, qui lui retira et le balança dans la pièce. Délicatement, il l'embrassa avant que ses lèvres ne dérivent plus bas, descendant de plus en plus sur son torse arrivant à son tatouage. Là, il mordilla la peau, retraçant chaque trait avec ses dents puis sa langue apaisant les petites morsures qu'il laissait.

Stiles gémit de plus en plus et passa ses mains dans les mèches brunes l'incitant à continuer.

\- Promis… hmm. La prochaine fois… que j'ai une hmm aussi bonne nouvelle, je viens te voir. J'adore comment on les fête !

Derek sourit contre sa peau avant de continuer sa petite aventure.

Il était tout à fait d'accord avec son amant et il allait lui prouver de plusieurs façons !

* * *

Chu chu


	12. décembre : A mon tour de te surprendre !

**Note**** : Coucou à tous !**

**ALORS JE M'EXCUSE VRAIMENT J'ETAIS TOTALEMENT PERSUADEE DE L'AVOIR POSTE ! HONTE A MOI !**

**Merci à SwallowFeather pour sa question de savoir quand j'allais poster cet OS !**

**Donc avec mes excuses voilà le fameux OS du mois de décembre ! Et surtout le dernier de la série pour 2015 !**

**Voici enfin la surprise de Derek pour Stiles ! **

**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette série d'OS depuis maintenant 12 mois ! Ca passe vraiment vite !**

**Et j'ai une nouvelle : en 2016 je continuerai d'écrire les petites aventures mensuelles de ces personnages-là. Je les adore trop pour les quitter tout de suite ! Du coup j'espère vous retrouver l'année prochaine !**

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**décembre : A mon tour de te surprendre !**

Noël avait été super. Il avait été gâté par sa famille et ses amis, avait mangé pour les dix prochaines années et s'était amusé comme un fou.

Le meilleur Noël de sa vie.

Enfin presque. S'il ajoutait à cela la partie stressante de Noël avec son petit ami. Oh il avait été parfait ! Loin de là l'idée de penser que Derek avait gâché son noël ou la soirée ou le diner. Non non.

Juste qu'on était à moins d'une semaine après cet évènement et que Derek ne lui avait toujours pas offert son cadeau. Bien sur ce n'était pas une obligation de sa part mais quand même ! Leur premier Noël en couple ça se fêtait !

Bon. Vu la rougeur de ses joues en cet instant, il se rappelait parfaitement la deuxième partie de soirée. D'ailleurs il ne se savait pas aussi souple !

Il se gifla mentalement, repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait – heureusement que son père n'avait pas dormi à la maison- et se remit bien vite à maugréer et pester contre son loup-garou. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu de cadeaux ? Derek lui en voulait pour quelque chose ? Non parce que même son père avait eu le droit à un cadeau de la part du brun ! Et lui non. Il était resté là comme deux ronds de flanc, tentant de faire semblant de rien.

Sauf qu'au contraire il était un peu peiné par le comportement de son petit ami.

Et le sexe n'aidait pas à tout pardonner !

Stupide loup-garou.

Il tapa du poing sur son bureau et réfléchit à une solution. Devait-il lui en parler ? Bien sûr que oui, il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui de toute manière. Alors qu'il cherchait vainement une solution, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Il s'en saisit tout de suite et fut surpris de lire le contenu du message de la part de Derek. Ce dernier lui demandait de le rejoindre dans le parc près du petit lac à l'orée de la ville.

Il était au courant qu'avec la neige tombée la veille –même si les routes étaient dégagées- il ne faisait pas si chaud que cela pour sortir au parc ? Alors même qu'il y pensait il reçut un nouveau message.

Celui-ci lui indiquait de bien se couvrir et de faire attention sur les routes.

C'est bien ce qu'il disait. Stupide loup-garou dont il était amoureux !

Il se saisit rapidement d'une grosse polaire dans son armoire et prit les clés de sa voiture.

**oooOOOooo**

Il s'était trituré les méninges quasiment sur tout le trajet et pourtant il n'avait pas une longue route à faire ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui de se poser tout un tas de questions dont il n'avait pas encore la réponse.

Que voulait donc faire Derek près du lac ? Du patinage ? Non. Cette année il n'avait pas fait assez froid pour permettre au lac de geler et personne n'avait rien organisé même de manière artificielle !

Une fois arrivé, il se gara sur le parking et immédiatement sortit hors de la voiture, courant plus qu'il ne marchait en direction du lac. Sur place, il distingua au loin une forme familière et il pressa le pas, impatient de découvrir ce que Derek mijotait. Parce qu'il en était bien conscient que son loup avait planifié quelque chose ! En vrai, le brun était le plus romantique des deux et lui accordait parfois pas mal de surprise et loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre.

Derek se trouvait de dos, les mains dans son éternel veste en cuir. Stiles sourit et s'approcha en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible, même s'il savait incontestablement que son amant l'avait entendu arriver depuis le début.

Doucement il s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça, collant son front au milieu des omoplates et croisant ses mains sur les abdominaux du plus vieux. Il sentit deux mains venir rejoindre les siennes et entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Stiles.

\- Hmm. Suis bien là.

Le loup sourit mais se tourna tout de même face à lui, gardant ses mains entre les siennes. Il l'embrassa chastement mais Stiles eut envie de plus et à sa plus grande satisfaction il approfondit leur baiser, le rendant plus langoureux, plus sensuel.

Cependant, le brun coupa bien vite le baiser au grand désarroi de son compagnon.

\- Stiles.

\- Hmm ?

\- Stiles je veux t'offrir ton cadeau de noël.

Hein ? Stiles papillonna des yeux et observa le visage du loup. Celui-ci avait l'air un poil stressé. Un peu amusé face à cette situation, il se mit à sourire et détacha une de ses mains des siennes pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu m'avais oublié.

\- Jamais je ne t'oublierai Stiles. Juste que je voulais qu'on soit seulement tous les deux dans un cadre un peu romantique.

\- Parce que pour toi un début de lac gelé et de la neige c'est romantique ?

\- Stiles…

\- Je plaisante Derek. Tu sais très bien que j'adore la neige !

\- Hm.

\- Alors alors alors ! C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Derek sourit à son tour et passa une main dans sa poche intérieure en sortant une petit objet métallique entouré d'un ruban.

\- Je… Euh voilà. Joyeux Noël.

\- C'est une clé ?

\- Oui. Celle de mon loft. C'est pour ça que tu pouvais y venir depuis deux semaines. J'y ai fait faire des travaux pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Woo.

Ça c'était du cadeau de Noël.

Il resta plusieurs secondes interloqué avant de bondir sur son loup, entourant à la fois sa nuque de ses bras et ses hanches de ses jambes, Derek le réceptionnant.

\- Oui oui oui oui !

\- Mon cadeau te plaît ?

\- Oui oui oui ! _Répéta le châtain embrassant entre chaque mot les lèvres charnues_. Derek.

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime !

Derek lui sourit et l'embrassa.

La nouvelle année s'avérait encore plus prometteuse qu'il n'avait imaginé. Surtout avec Stiles avec lui.

* * *

Chu chu !

PS : pour l'année 2016 je ne publierai pas à la suite mais sous un autre titre assez identique : "Une autre année : Douze autres mois, encore plus de possibilités !" ^^


End file.
